my dream
by dianwinx
Summary: MOMOKO P.O.V i have quit everything girly for years now,girly just isn't my thing.i'm now dressed as a boy pretending to be in the guys volleyball team. i know let me say this crazy story from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1 volleyball dream

**this is a new story ive started, plz reviem and fav this.**

**hope you like :DD**

* * *

MOMOKO P.O.V

i have quit everything girly for years now,girly just isn't my thing.i'm now dressed as a boy pretending to be in the guys volleyball team.

i know let me say this crazy story from the beginning.

NO P.O.V

a girl with ginger coulerd hair, she had cut her hair that it reached her up to the had her uniform , a blue plaid skirt. a white button up top with a blue had just moved into this new school called blue jay high!

she came to this new school so she can play sports. she hated being girly,all she wants is to play sports.

her mother never excepted her to go to this school, but she insisted.

MOMOKO.P.O.V

rather than being in love, or being like a girl.i love the white ball, i love the moment when i go after it.

i came to this high school to play volleyball!my mother disagrees but no matter what, I'm playing volleyball.

NORMAL P.O.V

you probably know this girl is momoko Akatsutsumi. now let's get back to the story. momoko walked into the school with a pink lollipop in her mouth. no one was in the halls. momoko found the office, she didn't bother to knock she just walked in.

the two adults who where clearly in a conversation looked at her irritated.'' what, where doing something here'' the bold guy said.

'' well i'm sorry that i'm the new kid hear '' momoko smiled, the woman got up and rushed over to momoko.

'' hello, i'm the one who should show you where your first class is '' the woman was pretty nice. she gave momoko her

schedule and locker combination she even showed her where some of the classes where .

momoko dumped her stuff in her locker,'' so are any sports going on '' momoko asked, the woman looked at her like she was crazy.

''of coarse not for girl, but for the boys yes'' she said, momoko looked at her with wide eyes.'' why isn't there any sports for girls'' she asked.

''you came to this school with out knowing anything ''

that's when momoko heard it, '' they don't have volleyball for girls here'' she said. momoko was furious, she wanted to know why so she headed back to the

office.'' no volleyball i can't believe this!'' momoko yelled. that's when the bell rang. people flooded the was a little surprised when someone bumped in to her. making her fall to he ground. '' sorry'' he looked at him he had ginger colored hair, witch was very long and a back words cap.

'' watch where your going '' momoko glared at him.'' well my bad for being nice '' he said. a couple of people looked there way. '' nice, you firkin nocked me to the floor''she yelled. '' okay, story, get over it.'' the guy laughed. that's when momoko's fist connected with his cheek, '' get over that'' with that said momoko walked away.

BRICK P.O.V

''**shit it hurt''**he yelled, as he grabbed his cheek. '' i heard you got knocked out by a girl, from the way your acting. i think it's true'' butch laughed. butch was a with raven colored hair, he was in the guys volleyball team.

'' it was your fault, why did you push her in the first place'' natsuki said as he walked into the room, natsuki had honey brown hair and he was already changed to go

for there volleyball practice.

'' her name is, momoko Akatsutsumi. she was playing in the tournament a while back, in joiner high. her team was terrible, she was the only one who scored points''

WITH MOMOKO, NO P.O.V

momoko walked strait into the was that guy from earlier, brick.'' what did you come back for, revenge'' brick asked.'' wheres the captain!?'' momoko asked.

'' thats me ''momoko turned and faced him.'' why isn't there a girls volleyball team''

he walked into the a room momoko following close behind. when he closed the door momoko was really mad.'' it says here on the school pamphlet , that there's going to be a gym for volleyball. '' it's talking about the mens team'' he yelled.

momoko was silent for a minute, than she had an idea. '' i want to join the boys volleyball team'' momoko said. the captan looked at her, a little shocked by the outburst.'' okay'' he smiled. '' but how can you play, this is a men vollyball team''

'' i'll just pretend to be a boy, no one will notice'' momoko shrugged, she already acted like a boy.

he looked at her with an annoyed look,'' you really love volleyball. ''

'' with my life, i want to be a better volleyball player'' momoko said. '' fine i will let you join, but if the team finds out. your out got it.'' he said.

'' yes sir '' momoko smiled.

momoko walked out into the gym, where everybody just stared at her. momoko walked out of the gym, just before she left she kicked brick in the leg.

'' bitch' he called out.

MOMOKO P.O.V

well know you know, why i'm dressed as a boy and my dream to become a volleyball player.

i just hope my mom doesn't find out!

* * *

good stoy right, :D


	2. Chapter 2 you better not tell

the next day after school momoko went down to the gym for volleyball practice.

MOMOKO P.O.V

i rushed into the janitors closet, i put on a red shirt and baggy sweats. and than i tied my hair in a bun and put on a hat.

'' i hope this works'' i mumbled as i walked out of the closet, i rushed into the gym where i could see everybody practicing already.'' who's that''

that's when they all turned and looked at me, god i hate being stared captain walked up to me fast, before i could say anything.

'' he's going to be helping with practice, his name is uh...mo'' captain said, '' mo of all names'' i whispered to him, he just shrugged.

'' i don't like him '' i heard brick whisper to butch.i glared at brick, but he didn't seem fazed by it.

normal p.o.v

'' okay let's start with some warm ups'' they had practiced and practiced. and it was started giving everybody tips on what to do. '' when your trying to bloke don't give in all your strength, '' she told them,some of them nodded. they kept on going momoko kept on encouraging them till the very end. even she learned some was finally time for them to head home. momoko made sure everybody had left.

so she rushed into the janitors change room, momoko came out with her school uniform. '' what the'' momoko turned around to see natsuki.

'' shit'' momoko mumbled, natsuki walked up to her. '' i knew there was something up with mo. ''

'' please don't tell anybody, if you do i won't play volleyball again'' momoko pleaded.'' i won't tell, but why go through all this trouble just to play volleyball'' natsuki asked putting his hands in his pockets, as him and momoko walked out of the school.

'' i have a passion for volleyball, i just can't belive girls can't play. you don't know how crushed i was when i found out'' momoko sighed, natsuki just looked at her. than laughed.'' what's so funny'' momoko asked, a little annoyed. '' you really love volleyball don't you?'' he smiled.'' that's what i just said''

'' i won't tell anybody don't worry'' natsuki said as he waved good bye and turned to his street. '' you better not'' momoko called out.

momoko walked for a little while longer, than she stopped infront of her family restaurant. yup. her family owned a restaurant. momoko walked into the kitchen and took and siter walked in. '' where were you, today was crowded!'' she exclaimed.'' i told you i was at volleyball practice'' momoko said, as she took some plates of food and went to hand it out.

this restaurant has been passed down from generation to generation. that's how her family got it. un like momoko her mother wants her to own the restaurant one day. but momoko's dream isn't to own this place. her dream is to be a volleyball player. her mother doesn't approved of this dream, but momoko never cared.

* * *

**ohhhhhhhhh natsuki found out, will he tell her secret **


	3. Chapter 3 ruin everything

** sorry i haven't abdated for so long i had so much stuff to do, i totally forgot.**

**well heres chapter 3 i was thinking about how it's going to go, hope you like.**

* * *

momoko p.o.v

i ran probably wondering what i mean. me and my mom got in a fight and i just ran out, i packed up all my stuff and left. but it didn't matter since it was morning and school time.

i walked into the school, i was so early. so i decided to go to the photo coping room, i made up some posters for girls volleyball team. i new adventually the boys would find out that i was a girl.i didn't know that they would find out today.

some people started entering the school, i started handing out some fliers to some people. lots of people thought it was cool. finally it was crowded and the bell was about to ring, so i started handing the fliers out fast not caring who i gave them to.

finally the bell rang i got to class before the teacher, good thing to. it was math class, and i was so happy that after was physed. than we could play volleyball. all though every single time i ask the teacher he always ignores , stupid teacher!

after math class, i rushed into the girls change room. i changed into some gray shorts, and a pink tank top.i didn't notice that some people where behind me, weird since it was a change room.

''hey isn't it her.?'' one girl whispered to the other, i didn't bother to care what they where talking about. they weren't going to ruin my good mood. a girl with long dark ginger hair, her hair in ribbons came up to me, she didn't say anything but glare at me. ''okay are you going to just stair at me or say something!?'' i asked turning around to her.'' your the bitch that punched my boyfriend.'' she glared at me, i looked from her to her friends. than started laughing. '' okay so your mad about that. seriously. that was weeks ago, why didn't you confront me the day i did it?'' i asked, she was now pissed. she grabbed onto my shirt and pushed me to the wall.

'' i'm going to fuck you up.'' she said barley over a whisper. i hate it when people touch me. '' get your hand off me'' i said. no i demanded. '' oh what cha going to do about it.'' she asked. ''i bet you just hit my boyfriend so you can get him to fall for you.'' she said.'' well get this threw your fucked up mind he's my boyfriend, go ahead and cry to your mother. ''

'' shut the hell up, don't talk about my mother.'' i glared, some girls crowded around us. ''oh so what baby going to cry, cause your fucked up mother doesn't love you.'' she taunted, my hands turned into fists. ''shut up berserk.'' i heard someone say, everybody's eyes went on a girl.

she was quite tall. she had spiky raven hair, if it wasn't for her boobs i could have mistaken her for a guy.''oh look who we have hear, it's kauro the bitch. what do you want now. '' she asked, before kauro could say anything. the door swung open and the couch walked in. she's a girl don't worry. ''girl stop talking we have visitors today.'' she said, than she left. '' berserk.'' i said, she turned around just as i punched her right across the face.''fuck you'' i glared, than walked out into the gym.

i was so shocked to see the boys in the girls gym time. '' why are they here.'' one girl asked. other girl started squealing with joy. ''there gym is getting cleaned up for the day, so there having gym with us, we haven't decided what to play.'' couch explained. i put my hand up, the same time brick put his hand up. i glared at him. i hated him and his stupid girlfriend.

'' yes momoko.'' couch said, ignoring bricks hand. '' can we play volleyball?'' i asked. '' i have told you so many times were not...''

'' that's actually a good idea'' everybody turned to natsuki. that's when i noticed how hot natsuki was he has really nice hair to,plus he's the ace volleyball player for the boys. uh girly thoughts ewwww! '' but half the girls in the team don't know how to play'' couch said. '' well they can start learning now.'' i said.

'' okay I'm only picking a siren amount of girls.'' she picked six girl i was lucky to be one of them.i noticed brick staring at me, i stuck my tongue out at him.'' were going to dust you.'' he said, '' i wanna see you try'' i glared. we began the game. half the girl on the team didn't even do anything but talk, uhh stupid girls. the only girl on the team who where actually doing something where me and kauro.

some had served the ball over natsuki volleyed it, kauro tried to spike it back. so i went right behind her and spiked it to the left before natsuki noticed it was coming. a fake spike. as the ball hit in between the black lines, everybody just stared at me. '' how the hell did she do that'' some said. '' she blocked natuki's spike.''another voice said.

i felt my face burning. after the match, witch the boys won. i had changed into my uniform and was talking to kauro as we both walked out. a guy was standing there, a guy from volleyball. his name was butch. '' what the hell are you a peeping tom '' i asked. '' no that's my dumb ass boyfriend'' kauro explained. butch laughed.

we all started walking into the lunch room. ''you seriously have to show me how to do that fake spike. '' butch explained. as we walked into the cafeteria kauro told me to meet her at there table. i went to get my lunch money from my locker. as i walked down the hall way, as i walked down i saw natsuki. '' hey natsuki'' i waved, he smiled at me. '' hey where are you going.'' he asked, ''i'm going to my locker.'' i explained.''i'll come with you'' he said. i chatted a while with him.

''so why did you come to this school?''natsuki asked. i shrugged,''i have my reasons.'' as we walked to class i saw something i didn't want to heart stopped.

NATSUKI'S P.O.V

momoko is actually a really nice person,i actually think... i was going to ask her another question when she stopped walking.''momoko..?''i asked, i turned to where she was looking . it was brick and berserk kissing, i turned back to momoko. she looked frozen still.


	4. Chapter 4 more like your sister

**hey heres chapt**

**oh.. and i start updating every single tuesday and friday.**

* * *

**bricks p.o.v**

i woke up to the scent of medicine, i open one eye than the next. i realized i was in the nurses office, i tried to get up but my stomach aced. ''what the hell'' i said as i sat up. ''well look who's awake.'' i turned to see natsuki, he had an ice bad over one of his eyes.

''what happened to you.''i kinda laughed at his appearance.''your girlfriend happened, she hit me in my stomach for telling her to move out of the way.'' natsuki explained. ''well its not my fault my girlfriend is a feisty diva'' i chuckled to myself.

NORMAL P.O.V

''well what period is it now.'' brick asked, lying back on the bed.''it's last period, we have volleyball practice after.'' natsuki told him. than there was silence between the two. ''you know there's a girl volleyball posters everywhere.''natsuki said.'' ya, i can't believe there actually making a girls team. it's will be like the first time in years.'' brick explained, ''well i have a question to ask you,do you like mo teaching us?''

'' i like him, he;'s a really good teacher. he never gives up on us. when we do something wrong he won't get mad he'll help us do it right.''natsuki explained, a little blush crawled over his noticed but didn't say anything. as they continued to talk the bell rang.

it took some time for natuski and brick to get off the bed, but they managed. as they walked into the gym, they saw mo there and other team mates. they where doing normal had practice and it went on for some at the end of practice the boys ( and momoko )all sat down and where just talking. when momoko cleared her throat they all looked at her. ''well guys i have something i really need to tell you.''momoko began.''i don't knw how to put this but...'' before she could do or say anything else,

the two gym doors open, a woman dressed in a red silk dress. and had her hair in a bon walked in.

''mom'' was all that came out of momoko's mouth. everybody turned to the woman. she looked around, than she looked directly at mo.

MOMOKO'S P.O.V

''you take off does digesting clothing right now, '' mother yelled at me. ''momoko, how could you dis honer our family like this. you a woman your support to inherit the family resterount one day. ''she yelled. '' what if i don't want to take over the family business.'' i asked.i was so sick of this speech she always gave me.

''take off does disturbing clothes now.''mom ordered. when i didn't move she repeated the same thing. like i had a choice i started taking off my the boys eyes grew wide.

NO P.O.V

momoko hair fell unto her shoulders, all the boys gasped. ''what the...'' butch said,looking from momoko to her mom. ''i was going to tell you guys..''momoko started but they didn't say anything. ''momoko how could you do this, i told you no more volleyball. why don't you ever listen to me!'' mother yelled, momoko couldn't meet her eyes. but she continued.''why couldn't you just ask me for my device, i care about you momoko.i want the best for you. i could have teated you to be more like your sister ''

that was it momoko was furouse now,her hands turned to fists. ''mom get over your damn mind. i don't want to be like do you always compare me to her.!''momoko was the one screaming now. the mother didn't say anything. ''don't you ever talk to me like that,i am your mother. i only want the best for you. but doing this i might as well dis own you.''

''shut the fuck up,i know your not even my real mother.''momoko yelled. there where tears in mothers eyes now she turned around and headed for the door.''one other thing momoko, don't ever come near kuriko again.'' was all she said before leaving the door.

the whole gym was quet. the only sound you could hear was the sound of momokos heart beat. '' I'm sorry.'' momoko said as she turned to the guys. ''i'm very sorry, i should have told you guys from the start. my mother was right...''momoko began.

'' no. your mother was wrong. you taought us all one thing we all wanted you in the team.'' natsuki explained. half the boys heads nodded.''ya you taught us how to not give up and keep going forward.''boomer said. ''we all are very pleased with what you did.'' jack all nodded and cheered. but brick said nothing. ''we would love to keep you on the team.''natsuki said ''who agrees.''

everybody's hands shout one brick's. ''brick uh put your hand up.'' dean explained. ''why should i.i don't want her on the team.'' brick scuffed. some of the guys protested but momoko stopped their arguing. ''bricks right, i can't be in the volleyball 's for guys. ''momoko explained.

''but i have a favor to ask of you guys.''

* * *

the next morning. everybody was talking about the new volleyballs boys from the volleyballs team helped hand out posters and made better improvements to them as well. '' get you volleyball posters for girls. join the team and you get closer to the guys volleyball team.''brick yelled.

* * *

**well this is chapter 4! hope you like and review . :D**


End file.
